


You're the One I Want

by dreamwriter32



Series: Dan and Ren Fanfiction [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2016, Body Image, F/M, Insecure Dan Howell, Insecurity, Self-Esteem Issues, based on a tweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamwriter32/pseuds/dreamwriter32
Summary: Based on Dan’s Tweet by the pool, eating pizza and watching a male models photo shoot.  Only he’s not alone.





	You're the One I Want

Ren looked out the window of the hotel she, Dan, and Phil were staying in, noticing how lovely the weather was. The tour was over, Vidcon was over, and now they had a few days to relax before heading back home to England. The extra few days following Vidcon allowed for them to see some sights, go to amusement parks, or do a collab with their American friends. Even though Ren didn’t have any collabs, Dan and Phil did. She accompanied them to the shoots and would watch from behind the camera.

Ren knew this would be their only real chance to relax before the Australia leg of TATINOF began. She already knew she would be going with them, as their makeup artist. Marianne told her yesterday when they were talking about her stuff, as Marianne was also her manager that Ren’s second job was taking care of Dan and Phil.

She laughed because it was true. She did feel like she was a mother looking after her children, but Dan was her boyfriend and Phil was her best friend and plus it was part of her personality that the boys loved. They didn’t mind her taking care of them.

They were sitting in their hotel room, having some pizza and Ren had decided to go out to the pool to eat her pizza.

“I think I’ll take my lunch out by the pool,” She announced, suddenly. “Do you boys want to go?”

“I think I’ll stay here and work on tour stuff,” Phil replied.

“I’ll go,” Dan said, slipping his shoes on.

They got their plates with pizza and Ren stuck two bottles of Diet Coke in her bag and they headed down to the pool. 

“What made you decide to go outside?” Dan asked as they walked to the door leading out to the pool.

“The weather is nice and I want to enjoy it because it won’t be this nice when we get back to the UK and Australia will be chilly. I think its winter there this time of year.”

Dan and Ren walked towards two sun loungers with an umbrella open.

“This looks like a nice spot,” Ren commented, handing Dan his sunglasses and drink.

“Yeah,” Dan agreed, though there was something in his voice Ren caught on telling her something wasn’t right.

“What’s wrong?” She asked. She followed his gaze to the group of young men across the pool.

They hadn’t asked for this. They hadn’t asked for four handsome men to have a swimwear photo shoot by the pool.

Ren wondered if there was a sign warning them about the photo shoot, but there were two women in their mid-thirties there, watching and giggling nonstop. Ren could see why. Muscular torsos and wide shoulders, tanned skin. It was certainly a view to admire. And the way water drops ran down those bodies and glistened in the sunlight only added positively to it.

Thankfully, her sunglasses hid the fact she was watching them, but out of the corner of her eye, she kept glancing at Dan. She knew that Dan didn’t look anything like these models, even though he would probably give anything to look like that. She knew he often had bouts of hating his body and hating how he looked.

She noticed he had finished his pizza while she had half of her’s left. He was on his phone, probably answering the messages he should have answered a few days ago.

Glancing back towards the models, she noticed they were showing off how buff they were, flexing their muscles to the ladies on the other end of the pool, and making them giggle more.

Ren had been waiting for Dan to comment on the models, making a sarcastic remark or joke about it, but he hadn’t said anything. Glancing back at Dan, she saw he had laid his phone down beside him and had his arms folded across his chest. Getting up from her seat, she took the steps to Dan’s sun lounger, sitting down on the side.

“What’s wrong, Pooh Bear?” She asked, softly. She was so close to his face, her nose was touching his.

Dan sighed, breathing deeply for a moment, almost as if he needed to pull himself together.

“One of these days you’re gonna realize just how unfit I am and leave me for someone like them,” he said.

“Oh no, baby,” She started. “Dan, I love _you._ I love you so much.” She hooked his chin, lifting his head up and then with her other hand, she lifted his sunglasses to look into his eyes. “I would never leave you. I honestly, don’t want anyone like that.” She motioned to the models. “There is only one man I want and that is you, Dan.”

“Really?” Ren’s heart broke to hear Dan’s voice crack.

“You’re the one I want, the _only_ one I want. You’re funny and adorable, you can be really dorky sometimes and a bit of a twat. But you’re cute, lovable, smart and talented. And you’re hot. I have friends who tell me all the time how jealous they are over you. And even though you don’t, I love your body. I still find you sexy, even after all these years.”

“Really.”

Ren nodded. “I love you Daniel James Howell, and nothing will ever stop me from loving you.”

Dan cupped the back of her head, pulling her to him and kissing her on her lips even though they were in public and rarely ever did anything like this outside of the bedroom, without stripping clothes off that is.

When they broke apart, Dan whispered, “Thanks, Babe.”

“You’re welcome.”

Moving back to her sun lounger to enjoy the fresh air for a little while before heading back inside, she noticed Dan had picked up his phone again. Figuring he was texting Phil, she didn’t ask what he was doing until her phone buzzed. She picked it up and seen she had a notification that danisnotonfire tweeted.

She tapped on the notification and seen that Dan had tweeted: i went to go eat a pizza by the pool in my hotel but some male models are having a swimwear photo shoot my self-esteem did not ask for this. 

She looked through the comments and found Dan replied to the question ‘Are they cute?’ with ‘Disgustingly and frankly inappropriate.’

“Really Dan,” she said looking at her boyfriend.

“Wouldn’t you agree?” Dan asked.

“I would,” Ren agreed.

Deciding to head back up to the room, Ren collected their garbage and dropped in the bin on their way in the hotel. She slipped her hand into Dan’s, lacing her fingers between his.

Phil looked up from his laptop when they entered. Ren could tell from the look on his face he had seen the tweet.

“Was there seriously a swimwear photo shoot at the pool with male models?” He asked.

“Yes, and they were disgustingly and frankly inappropriate,” Ren said.

Dan fell over onto the bed laughing. “What, they were!” Ren exclaimed.

“I bet they were,” Phil murmured, turning back to his laptop.

Later when she was on the phone with her friend Tara she told her about it.

“So you had a little bit of eye candy?” She asked.

“Hey, Dan is all the eye candy I need,” Ren said, looking out of the window of their hotel room. “You don’t see the side of him I see.” Ren smiled as the side of Dan she saw was the shirtless side, the just got out of the shower and wearing nothing about a towel side. She saw the side of Dan no one else had seen before and she didn’t mind it.

“He is hot,” Tara commented.

“Thanks, Tara, I don’t know if I should be concerned about you stealing him from me or not,” Ren chuckled.

“No worries, girlfriend,” Tara assured her. “I’m just happy that you’re happy. It’s been three years and I’m glad to see it’s worked out for you.”

“Thanks,” Ren murmured. “So I’ll meet you when we get back home after I’ve recovered. I think Dan’s plan when we get home is to sleep for a week.”

“I bet he and Phil are exhausted. Text me when you get home. Love you.”

“Love you too.” Ren hung up and turned off her phone to plug into charge. She slipped into the bathroom where Dan was getting out of the shower. He had one towel wrapped around his waist and was drying out his ears.

“What time does Tara get up so you can talk to her? It’s got to be close to six in the morning back home.”

“She’s an early riser,” Ren explained, laying her pajamas and knickers on the counter. “She goes to the gym and then to work. I love the girl, but I don’t think I could live with her.” 

Dan’s laugh was muffled by the towel as he dried his hair. Ren glanced at Dan’s bare torso and thinking back to the male models she had seen earlier.

“Even if I was given the chance to date someone like that, you’re the one I want.”

“What did you say?” Dan asked.

Realizing she had said it out loud, she replied, “Nothing, baby. Nothing.”

For Ren, there was only one man for her. Though he may not be the fittest guy in the world, nor muscular, she wouldn’t trade Daniel Howell for any model in the world.


End file.
